Naruto X Matrix: Sage Reborn
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: 6 year old Naruto after being attacked by a mob ends up in his mind, where he meets two people, who say that he is their reincarnation. The two are Neo and Agent Smith, who are going train in everything including the arts of the Ninja and Sage. Insanely smart/dark/semi-cold/godlike Naruto x Mass Harem OOCness Extreme bashing of the most disliked will be named in the fic.


Naruto x Matrix

**Summary: 6 year old Naruto after being attacked by a mob ends up in his mind, where he meets two people, who say that he is their reincarnation. The two are Neo and Agent Smith, who are going train in everything including the arts of the Ninja and Sage. Naruto x Massive Harem OCness Godlike/Insanely Smart/dark/semi-cold Naruto. Sasu/Kaka/Saku/Kiba/Civilian COuncil/Jariya Bashing**

_I don't own Naruto Or Matrix in anyway or form. _

Let's Begin

* * *

Ch.1 - Reincarnation...

It is October Tenth in the dark night of Konohagakure No Sato (_Village Hidden In The Leaves) _, it is mostly a peaceful village at the time, but at night it's darkness show's as a young blond haired boy is shivering in pain, but refuses to cry out.

_'Why are they doing this to me, I'm not a monster!' _He cried inwardly, this is Naruto Uzumaki ever since he could remember his life at the orphanage he was isolated, beaten for nothing, insulted, starved, and had numerous assassination attempts on his life from both shinobi and civilian.

At 4 yrs old he was kicked out of the orphanage into the cold streets with only his clothes on his back. Hiruzen Sarutobi set him up in a decent apartment, but even that wasn't enough to stop the mobs who broke into his home and beat him to near death everytime, and that left Naruto angry and bitter since his anbu guards always watched him get beaten.

He tries to stand up, but instantly falls unconscious, while wondering if he'll ever live past his young age?

This night will cause Naruto to be reborn into someone meant to be feared and respected!

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opens his eye's to see himself ankle-deep in water, and looked around to see what looks to be a sewer with red and blue colored pipes on the wall. "I wonder where am I?" He looked around carefully as he feels a dark prescence near, but jumped back feeling someone pat his shoulder.

"Easy, child we aren't here to hurt you." A red haired man said calmly only to get a cold, bitter chuckle from Naruto making him and a black haired man wince, but mentally cursed the villagers inwardly for their treatment of him.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked carefully.

"My name is Agent Smith, Naruto."

"My name is Neo, this place is your mindscape, apparently you ended up here because of collapsing from the pain of your _injuries. _" Neo said sadness seeping in his voice.

"Why do they call me a demon?" Naruto asked hopefully, but inwardly is tired emotionally and mentally.

"You must promise us, not to get angry and you must remain calm." Smith replied getting a nod from Naruto who soon gained a hard, cold look hearing the reason why he is hated, and worse his father did this to him, but he can't help but not hate him. He clearly had no choice and did what he could.

"So guessing from your expression's, I'm assuming I am your reincarnations?" Smith raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Yes, that's correct, we wish to train you in everything including the way's of the Ninja, and Sage because you deserve it." Neo said fiercely as the air seemed to bend around him making Naruto get a shocked look feeling the power radiating from Neo.

Naruto soon gain a thoughtful look, on one hand he could gain the power to defend his himself from the arrogant bigots in Konoha, but on the other it would make them try and kill him more. _No, they have had their chance's, I am not being anyone's doormat anymore.' _He snarled inwardly before looking up at Smith and Neo and nodded.

"Yes, I accept they have had their chances." Naruto spoke in a cold tone impressing Smith before the mindscape transformed into a huge training room with millions of scrolls, and weapons along with other training equipment placed in specific spots.

"Let's begin!" Neo shouted before launching himself at Naruto with SMith doing the same while Naruto is grinning at becoming strong.

Watch Out Konoha!, Naruto Uzumaki is no more now lives Naruto Namikaze!

**(5 hours later, 300 years later in mindscape) **

A black haired man that looked to be in his twenties, wearing a black anbu outfit with a dark red trenchcoat on with the Kanji for Sage on the back in white looks to be meditating in the middle of a forest with animals laying around him with a peaceful look on his face before his eye's snapped open showing sky blue orbs filled with years of wisdom, experience, and power beyond the realms of man and demon.

"It's time, I guess." He whispered before picking up a black sword with a orange edge to it (Argus's sword) and sheath's it into a blood red sheath on his waist before a cage materializes in front of him with a giant nine tailed fox in front of him.

"Hello, Kyuubi." Naruto spoke calmly getting a narrowed eye from Kyuubi who shuddered feeling the power rolling off of Naruto. **"You are different from the loud brat that screamed about being Hokage." **Kyuubi spoke in a female voice getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto who snapped his fingers as Kyuubi gasped and shrunk down to his height and to Naruto's surprise showed a female figure.

"How?" She asked in shock at being back in her human form.

"It's my mindscape, in here I am God." Naruto deadpanned getting a sheepish look from Kyuubi who suddenly looked away from him, getting a confused look.

"Kyu-chan, I don't blame you for my parent's death, they had no choice but to do this." He said softly getting a tearful smile form Kyuubi who hugs him tightly.

"It's Kiyomi, Kyuubi is just a title Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I already set up a mind link between us, Naruto-kun, get to your parent's home you will not be living in the wreck of a apartment." Kiyomi glared at him getting an amused snort from Naruto who fades away.

"Wasn't planning on it Kiyomi-chan." Kiyomi blushed at her nickname before giggling to herself. _'I wonder if he'll agree to being my mate?' _She thought before walking off into a four story house Naruto made.

**(Outside Mindscape) **

Naruto's eye's snapped open before growling and got onto his feet quickly, before looking around sensing no one near by and instantly his eye's gained a white glow to them, while his hair turned black like his was in the mindscape before dashing across the rooftops leaving afterimages heading toward the Namikaze Estate.

"I don't care what the village complains about, my heritage belongs to me not some greedy assholes." He growled under his breath and soon stood before a gate leading to a five story house and instantly saw a blood seal on the gate.

Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it against the seal, while channeling his chakra to strengthen it so only others can get in with his permission and watched it open showing a lush green garden, which made him smile since he was a greenthumb, but frowned deeply sensing some people he was very annoyed with.

"What do you want Anbu?" They flinched hearing his cold tone that didn't belong to the young boy before them. "We were looking for you Naruto-kun?" A cat masked anbu said in a female voice getting a searching look from Naruto making her blush behind her mask.

"Take it up with that dumbass Inu-baka, for leading those assholes to me." He said darkly making them gawk at him for his colorful vocabulary.

"Have a good night, I'm heading out tomorrow to get some ninja gear, and run errands and tell the Hokage to tell the council to piss the fuck off and don't bother me or I will kill them." He hissed in irritation as the gates slammed behind him leaving a very stunned anbu group.

"Kakashi-senpai, is going to be in deep shit if Naruto get's him, and from the chakra rolling off of Naruto-kun, he has no qualms with killing the asshole, what the hell is his problem not watching Naruto like he was supposed to?" Cat hissed angrily at her Captain slacking off on duty.

"Let's report this to the Hokage, he'll want to know where Naruto is." A Hebi masked anbu spoke getting nods before they shunshined to the Hokage Tower.

**(Hokage Tower) **

"Let me get this straight, Naruto-kun know's of his heritage?" Hiruzen sighed getting nods from the anbu in front of him making him rub his temples tiredly.

"Keep me informed of Naruto-kun's status, I have a feeling the civilian's are going to try even harder to kill him." The anbu snickered inwardly as Naruto can wipe the floor with those baka's now and shunshined outside to patrol the village.

These next few years are going to be interesting.

* * *

4 years later

"Why, can't this baka's just leave me in peace." Naruto grunted under his breath. He now stood at 5'2 with his black hair stopping his shoulder blades with two jaw length bangs framing his face, and a fringe covering one of his eye's and is wearing a black version of the Konoha Jounin attire twirling a tri-prong kunai in his hand except it looked black.

The past four years were interesting to say atleast, because of him training, studying, and conversing with Kiyomi and making out with her, because she confessed to him last year and now they love each other equally, but he had to stop her from going to far.

He is heading toward his home only to notice a man wearing a Kumo headband jumping through the trees with a bag on his shoulder. Naruto narrowed his eye's before using his chakra to pain an invisible seal on the man's back before vanishing in a black flash and appearing in front of the man nailing him with a punch to the jaw while grabbing the sack from him and quickly opened it showing his best friend's Hinata and Hanabi looking at him with tears from their eye's.

"You damn gaki!" The man growled before throwing a barrage of kunai at Naruto getting alarmed looks from Hanabi and Hinata only to their shock did he catch every one of them with one hand and crushed them into pieces with his godlike strength.

Naruto pointed his finger toward him. "Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique!" The man suddenly started screaming as his vision showed a giant fireball heading toward him shocking Hanabi and Hinata seeing their crush use a Genjutsu of a Uchiha.

"Hinata!, Hanabi!" Hiashi shouted landing in the clearing and spotted the kidnapper and was about to attack.

"Hiashi-sama, stop!" Hiashi stopped looking at Naruto who walked toward the man and tapped him four times causing him to fall unconscious. "Chakra draining and supression seals wait for the anbu and Hokage to come to pick him up." Naruto spoke boredly sitting down on the grass leaning back against a tree before pulling out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth only to notice the strange looks sent at him by Hinata and Hanabi.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Why, are you smoking Naruto-kun." Hanabi said sternly only to get a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can and want to simple as that." He said bluntly making them pout at him.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be smoking?" Hiashi asked concerned, he used to be uncaring toward others, but Naruto managed to get the clan head to loosen up.

"I don't get sick thanks to Kiyomi-chan, Uncle Hiashi." Naruto deadpanned getting a sheepish chuckle from Hiashi.

The head cloud ninja started to wake up and tried to move only for a red sheath to smash into hsi head knocking him back out, Hiashi looked at him shocked at how hard he hit him. "What, I didn't want to hear his bitching." Naruto said defensively.

The Hokage along with the clan heads and anbu appeared in the clearing and gasped seeing the head cloud ninja unconscious with Hiashi and his daughter along with Naruto around him. "He's unconscious Hokage-sama." Naruto spoke getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Who knocked him out?" Naruto pointed to himself getting scoffs from the anbu only for a pair of rocks to smack them in the head getting yelps and turned to see an irritated Naruto tossing a rock up and down smoking his cigarette.

"Do not try me Anbu, I am in a bad mood as it is." They sweated under the glare Naruto sent them.

Naruto tossed the rock away before standing up and walked away. "Tell me when the Raikage comes for his ninja." He said over his shoulder leaving a some very stunned people who immediately took the man to I&T department and sent a letter to the Yondaime Raikage.

(2 day's later - Training Ground 42)

Naruto looked on as he watched and instructed his clones on practicing elemental manipulation and Taijutsu and sensed Neko walking up. "What is it Neko-chan?" He asked without looking at her.

"Hokage-sama, told me to inform you that the Raikage is here and waiting at the tower." She said while inwardly drooling at his sexy appearance and is wondering if he's into older women.

Naruto walked past her. "Yes, I do Yugao-chan." He smirked before blasting into the air flying toward the Tower with Anbu speeds leaving a very shocked and blushing Yugao seeing him fly through the air with no chakra and shunshin's to the tower.

**(Hokage Tower) **

Naruto lands on the rooftop of the tower and jumps through the window only to catch the blade of a katana between his fingers from a cat-eyed girl who blushed in embarrassment before apologizing and stepped back beside a tall muscular dark skinned man wearing the robes of the Raikage.

"So you say he's the one who took out the kidnapper?" A said looking at Naruto who nods at him with respect.

"Yes, Naruto-kun only did it using a B-ranked Genjutsu." Sarutobi said much to everyone's shock, even the Hokage was shocked at a 10 yr old defeating one of Kumo's elite with just a genjutsu that was a feat in itself.

"I apologize on the behalf of the Yotsuki clan Naruto, I clearly told the village that having a bloodline doe's not matter, but some people are just too caught up in their own way's." A said sadly getting a nod from Naruto who suddenly blurred.

**SNAP! **

Everyone looked to see Naruto with a blank masked anbu in his hand with a snapped neck getting shocked looks at how fast he was even A had hard time following him. "Tsk, stinking old cronies, butting into things they aren't needed in." Naruto snorted before his hands lit up with azure blue flames tinted black and incinerated the corpse instantly shocking everyone with his fire affinity.

If it's not too much trouble, I just need a scroll for Black Lightning techniques if it's ok with you Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked getting a raised eyebrow before A pulled out a scroll that had the kanji for Black Lightning on it and handed it to Naruto who read it carefully and nodded before closing it.

"If it's too much trouble Raikage-sama, finish completing the treaty between our village's, it'll be beneficial for both our villages." Naruto said calmly while smoking his cigarette.

"Why are you smoking at 10 yrs old?" Samui asked raising an eyebrow, only to get one in return.

"It help's calm my nerves, when some stupid civilians annoy me again and again." Naruto spoke in a very annoyed tone twirling a tri-prong kunai on his finger getting a shocked look from the anbu and others.

"You already mastered Minato's Hiraishin!?"

"Yes, and I improved it to suit my liking, since I just have to visualize where I want to go and instantly flash there, and I can just pain my targets with chakra." He stated in a bored tone.

Naruto turns around before walking to the window. "See ya later A-sama, I'll be at my family's estate, bye Yugi-chan, Samui-cham, Karui-chan, Mabui-chan!" He shouted before blasting through the air toward his home leaving some blushing females and two grinning kages who planned something devious.

"Hokage-dono, I believe I have a plan you will like and I'm sure the girls will." He replied innocently with Sarutobi catching on and soon girlish squeals would be heard from the tower which Naruto heard and chuckled.

Naruto looked around before vanishing in a black flash toward the hospital and appeared inside a blood storage room. **"Naruto-kun, why are you searching for blood samples?" **Kiyomi asked through the mental link watching him search through specific ones.

"I'm searching for the blood samples of Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju, hmm Inoichi Yamanaka guess I could use that." He shrugged before taking the named blood samples and flashed back toward the compound to his bedroom and quickly mixed the blood's together and drank it. **"This will take 3 minutes Naruto-kun." **Kiyomi informed before manipulating her youki into his dna causing him only a minor discomfort for 3 minutes before his eye's started to itch.

Naruto looked into a mirror and saw to his shock his eye's turned metallic purple with nine rings around the pupil. Kiyomi inside the mindscape had a extremely shocked look on her face. **"Naruto-kun, that's the Rinnegan Of The Rikudo Sennin!, You must be his true descendant!" **She yelled in glee getting a shit eating grin from Naruto who immediately went outside to test it out, thanks to him reading the mind of a Rinnegan user.

He focused his chakra. "Shinra Tensei!" A large shockwave blasted from the epicenter causing everything to be repelled making him smirk since he will have many uses for this and can work on his gravity manipulation. He held out his hand at a tree. "Bansho Ten'in!" A tree was ripped from his roots into his hands only for Naruto to crush it into wood chips.

Naruto rubbed his chin for a minute thinking before channeling more chakra to his eye's as they changed into three bars connecting to each other and three tomoe markings on the outside. "So this is the EMS Madara-oji had when fighting Hashirama-oji huh?" He mused before turning toward another tree. "Amaterasu!" Black flames shot from his eye and quickly burned the tree into firewood.

Naruto quickly extinguishes it and barely felt a drain at his reserves, before trying another technique and watched as the space around another tree twisted. "Kamui!" The tree was suddenly sucked into the vortex completely as Naruto turned toward the wall and activated Kamui again causing the tree to shoot from the vortex smashing into pieces from the force.

Naruto made a thousand clones to practice the Kamui, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukami, Bansho Ten'in, Shinra Tensei, Chibaku Tensei, Heavenly Concealed along with mastering Hashirama's wood techniques to perfection thanks to his godlike reserves, stamina, and inhuman intellect and improved them beyond what the creators could.

Naruto suddenly sensed demonic energy in his backyard and turned to see two female kitsune's fighting, one had blue fur, while the other had black fur both were trying to rip each other apart.

"You two will stop this right now!" The two suddenly whimpered feeling the alpha like aura coming from Naruto who walked over to them and much to their shock petted them on the head. "I won't hurt you girl's i cna see you're homeless so I'm going to take care of you from now on." Naruto smiled at the two beaming foxes who suddenly transformed showing two girls with a very beautiful appearance.

"My names Sonic, She's Shadow sorry we were fighting we just got into an argument." Sonic said sheepishly only to see Naruto pointing his finger downward making both vixens blush seeing their womanhoods expose only for Naruto to cloth them in a blue kimono for Sonic and a black and red one for Shadow getting blushes from the two at how caring he is.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Shadow said thankfully only to get a dismissive wave from hime wiping a bang out of his eye.

"You can go inside for a shower, I'm going to bed." He began only to blink sensing four signatures at the front door and walked to the gate and opened it only to get glomped by Karui and Yugito with Samui and Mabui blsuhing sheepishly.

"Girl's what are you doing here?" He asked curiously getting blushes from the girls present.

"Well, Naruto-kun." Karui said shyly poking her fingers slowly getting a raised eyebrow from him at how the fiery redhead became like a shy kitten.

"A-sama formed a marriage contract with all of us since he's seen how powerful you are and want's us to have happiness since in Kumo the council try every time to send us on seduction or suicide missions for their own sick pleasure." Mabui said sadly getting a nod from Naruto who stores that in his mind later to kill the civilians very brutally.

"Come in and get comfortable, you'll chose your own rooms and do not start fights in here I have two other guests here." He informed much to their surprise and walked into the kitchen to see Sonic and Shadow eating bowls of ramen much to his surprise.

"Hey Naruto-sama!" They chorused.

"Girl's this is Sonic and Shadow, they're Kitsune Yokai's who are going to be living here." The girls from Kumo nodded before chatting with the two vixens who were more than happy to speak with them about many things that we won't even say.

"Bye ladies I'm heading to bed." He waved over his shoulder not seeing Sonic's lustful looking eye's except for a worried looking Mabui as he walked up the stairs.

(Naruto's Bedroom)

Naruto was soon left in some black briefs leaving his 12 pack on display and smiled seeing his parent's picture's and walked to his bed and pulled the covers over his form only to feel someone's bust press into his back. "Sonic-chan, what are you doing?" He asked sleepily

"I wanted to cuddle with you, now go to sleep." She whined getting a chuckle from Naruto who go's to sleep with Sonic doing the same both already knowing the next few years are going to be amazing.

* * *

2 years later - Academy Classroom

Two more years had passed for the young Namikaze, he spent those two years training, and bettering his relationship with the girls and even helped them get stronger reaching anbu level which was quite a feat thanks to his slave driving ways he inherited from Smith and Neo. Yugito helped him with mastering Kiyomi's chakra after getting her yin half back from his father's body and was able to master it completely, but met Minato and Kushina in the seal and found out to his shock that his father planted their chakra so he can meet them.

He was happy, but they were pissed when he told them how his life went and he was severely pissed when he heard that Jariya didn't come to check on him, and Tsunade was lied to about him being dead and vowed to beat the shit out of the pervert thinking about some child of prophecy what utter bullshit.

Here he is now in his first year of the academy and is watching everyone spar in Taijutsu while he sits on the bench with a bored look, and couldn't help but shake his head at the pitiful fangirls fighting and felt two sets of arms around him.

Shadow and Sonic grew to be more beautiful and were not three tails and could give a Sannin a run for their money thanks to their harsh training, and were very intimate with him and still called him Naruto-sama, not that he dosen't mind. When he first entered the academy he was already top in class at everything and many tried to sabatoge his education only to get their asses kicked hard by Naruto and his girls.

Many other student's complained and whined about him cheating especially Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha who's family was killed except for his twin Tsubaki and his mother Mikoto were left and he treated them like they were property to him, and the resident horndog Kiba Inuzuka who thought he was topdog at the school.

Speaking of them here they come right now glaring at him, only for a massive pressure to make them face plant. "What do you want now?" Naruto said boredly with a half lidded look that showed a very dangerous cold edge that made others shiver making a mental note not to piss him off.

"Who are these two girls and why are they all over you!" Sakura screeched at him since he was supposed to be her puppy like when they were little and was supposed to stay that way.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Haruno." He spoke coldly making her flinch with Kiba and Sasuke frowning at him.

"Let's go Naruto-kun, our quiteness was disturbed again!" Shadow said glaring at them since these three always went out of their way to annoy her Naruto-sama because of their bruised ego's when Naruto-sama did better than them.

"We are not finished here Uzumaki." Sasuke growled.

Naruto turned his head his Rinnegan flashing dangerously. "You are not my superior so take your fucking pride on somewhere I have no time to hear you three bitch and moan all the time." He said icily before walking away with Sonic and Shadow on his arms, only for Kiba to try and attack Naruto only for him to get a foot smashed into his face by Sonic sending him through the fence shocking everyone at what she did.

"Let's go girls, before my good mood is ruined." He droned lazily walking over to a tree where no one was sitting.

"My cousin bothering you agian, Naruto-kun." A cute voice sounded coming from Tsubaki Uchiha with Kuriko Inuzuka smiling at him blushing at her crush along with Tsubaki doing the same.

"Yes, the mutt and fag must think I'm a homosexual or something." He stated blandly cleaning his fingernails with a kunai as if speaking about the weather.

"Blame the council for spoiling my dumbass of a brother, thinking he's god of this village bitch please." Tsubaki scoffed at her brother's power hungry way's.

"No one in this academy can defeat me even if they all teamed up against, simple as that." Naruto stated stoically and put on some shades to hide his eye's and as a momento of Neo.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno!" Mizuki announced inwardly smirking smugly thinking the demon brat wouldn't hurt his crush, oh how wrong he is tough luck.

Naruto looked up with a stoic look on his face, that held boredom and annoyance before sighing in irritation. "If you're thinking I have a crush on this slut don't make me laugh." He deadpanned at Mizuki's shocked face while Sakura felt her heart clench at his harsh words before growling and stomped toward the ring while Naruto walked into it.

"Taijutsu only, no chakra, HAJIME!" Mizuki shouted before backing out of the ring as Sakura charged at Naruto fist cocked back and threw a sloppy punch that he dodged by moving his head with hardly any effort. She growled before launching a barrage of punches that he slapped away before blocking with one hand while not looking at her before his hand blurred catching her wrist and tossed her with the flick of his finger sending her through the fence before walking back to the others.

"I demand to know how you did that Uzumaki!" Sasuke demanded only for Naruto to ignore him.

"Shut up." Naruto said in a dangerous voice making nearly everyone feel 2 inches tall and shiver at the dark undertone in his voice.

Naruto sat cross legged channeling his nature chakra as black markings appeared his eyelids and his eye's turned a blazing orange and the pupil shrinking to a slit showing his Kitsune Sennin Modo ignoring the shocked looks from everyone else till he looked up.

"What!?" Naruto suddenly saw council appearing on the grounds heading toward him, only to stop when he narrowed his eye's at them gripping his sword that crackled with black lightning.

"May I ask why the council is here, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked stoically making some narrow their eye's at his sword only to recoil seeing him click it open with his thumb.

"We wanted to ask you do you need a team?" Tsume spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need a team." He said truthfully shocking them.

"Uzumaki, this is not up for discussion." A fat man growled only to flinch seeing Naruto's eye's glow ethereally.

"I only want to be a solo TOkubetsu Genin and don't think I know the idiot who tryed to request me so do not think putting me on a team with that howler monkey and duck ass is going to happen." He said coldly with the air bending around him and the trees cracking scaring the others.

"Why would you not want Kakashi to teach you?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto looked at Inoichi with a blank look on his face. "The scarecrow will just play favorites with the faggot Uchiha, because of some promise." He said simply.

Naruto sighed before walking away only for some anbu to block his way making his eye's frost over. "Get out of my way right now!" He said coldly as black lightning arced around him.

"I'm Sorry Naruto-san, but you are getting your skills sealed away by the order of the council." He said in a sorry tone getting a raised eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Since when do the civilians get the balls to think I'm some kind of toy for them?" He said staring at the nervous looking civilians.

"Shinra Tensei." The anbu cried out in pain as the shockwave blasted them through tree's and walls shocking the academy students along with the passing Jonin especially a grinning pineapple haired woman.

"Good day Council I have better things to do today then be around these arrogant children." He deadpanned before walking home.

"Guess we got to bring him back." Asuma sighed in annoyance at the council.

"I ain't helping that's for sure." Anko stated blandly.

"Why not he can't just disrespect the council like that!" Kurenai shouted at her in disbelief.

"If you try and stop him, be my guest I won't be the one getting put in the infirmary for mental trauma." She said boredly cleaning her fingernails with a kunai.

"I would heed her warning If i were you this village is already on thin ice with me already." Naruto spoke behind them making them jump to see Naruto looking at them with no emotion in his eye's.

"Why did you insult the council like that Naruto?" Kurenai frowned at him only to get a deadpan look from the demon vessel.

"They don't like that they're punching bag is more powerful than them and has the power to kill them on a whim." He said coldly making Kurenai flinch at his voice being colder than her's and She's called the Ice Queen.

Naruto suddenly turned his head toward a tree. "Are you waiting for something Jariya-san." Naruto's voice grew blizzard cold as Jariya stepped into view with a frown on his face.

Naruto stared at Jariya with one single emotion. Annoyance he saw the Sannin when he was arguing with the Sandaime about him getting too strong, frankly he was just jealous because like the council he thinks of him as the village's weapon.

"Why are you treating the civilians like the plague?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his attempt to guilt trip him with Anko doing the same.

"If you don't understand my reason's than it is moot point to explain myself to you and I will not be getting anything sealed away just to appease these pieces of trash." He said coldly before grabbing the fist of someone looking behind him only to his irritation to see Sasuke glaring at him.

"You will hand over your secret's if you want to leave unharmed!" Sasuke growled at him only to cry out in pain as pain exploded in his ribs as Naruto elbowed him in the ribs before flipping him on his back and pressed his foot on his head and pushed downward making him scream in pain.

"Naruto! Stop!" Mikoto shouted wearing her Jounin outfit.

"Why should I?" He asked boredly his displeasure showing as he did not like being threatened by a weakling like Sasuke and Jariya.

"DO it for me." She said quietly making Naruto stop with a sigh before turning away only to dodge a grab from Kurenai before pushing her away from him.

"I'm leaving don't bother me." He said coldly before vanishing in a flash of black shocking them seeing the yondaime's Hiraishin while Jariya is fuming since Naruto wasn't supposed to know that.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was walking down the street with some headphones in his ears listening to This is war, with his head bobbin to the beat slightly and came upon Ichiraku Ramen and saw Ayame who squealed seeing him. "TOu-san, Naruto-kun is here get him his favorite bowl!" She shouted as clangs of pots were heard as Teuichi came out with a bowl of beef ramen as Naruto sat down and ate.

"How've you been Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked shyly blushing at his handsome looks.

"Had to deal with Whoruno, Mutt, and Faggot along with the council today." He drawled boredly as he ate a piece of beef while Ayame frowns as Kiba tried to hit on her in the past.

"Naruto-sama!" Shadow called out looking for him with Sonic.

"I'm over here Shadow-hime!" He called out over his shoulder waving Sonic and Shadow over who's eye's brightened seeing the ramen and sat beside Naruto as he shared his ramen with him, but what made Ayame blush was the fact that Sonic and Shadow were making out with him with ramen noodles in their mouth's.

"I'm full!" Sonic said cheerily before vanishing in a blur blur with Shadow following her to the compound with Naruto following them, but not before leaving his number for Ayame who squealed before heading back inside the kitchen.

Naruto was laying down on his stomach on the couch as Sonic massaged his back with her skillful fingers loosening the knots in his muscles just as Yugito and the others came in after finishing an A-ranked mission.

"How was the academy Naruto-kun?" Karui asked sitting at a table.

"Shitty." He grunted closing his eye with a sigh.

"I'm requesting to be a Jounin instead of a Genin so I won't have to listen to those idiots bitch all the time." He muttered under his breath before heading upstairs to go to sleep to get rid of his thoughts about the academy.

* * *

3 years later

==Hokage Tower==

"I'd like to request Naruto as my student." A brown haired woman named Hikari Kurama requested getting looks from everyone.

"Why do you want him as a student Hikari?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"As you know unlike my other clan members I have reserves of a Kage along with the control and also is a master in all the ninja arts except Fuuinjutsu which I can tell he's a master in and I can help him invent other Genjutsu and be able to help in anything he is lacking." She explained.

"I'd also like to request that Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki and Sakumi Haruno join me as his sensei's as well." She asked getting a thoughtful look from Sarutobi who nodded.

"Request granted, you're dismissed." He ordered as they shunshined out leaving him to do the paperwork as Jariya walked in.

"He was supposed to go to Kakashi's team so he can be controlled." The toad sannin argued.

"If Naruto dosen't want to be near Kakashi that's his choice he is already an adult in mind and dosen't need me making decisions for him all the time!" He shot back at Jariya.

"He is getting too powerful sensei, he'll turn traitor just like Orochimaru." He said stubbornly only to get blasted with a frightening amount of K.I.

"Get out of here Jariya you are fucking stupid!" He roared at his student who ran for his life.

**With Naruto **

"Sonic-chan, not while we're in class." He moaned under his breath gripping the desk as Sonic was giving him a damn good blowjob worst of all Kiyomi is encouraging her. _'Ki-chan, quit it!' _He yelled at the perverted vixen who he found out was even more perverted than her sister Nibi.

**"Might as well enjoy it Na-kun, because I'm getting you next." **She gave him a lecherous leer making him nervous only to moan inwardly as Sonic sped up and could feel her smirk on his cock getting a glare from Naruto.

You do not smirk when you got someone's dick in your mouth.

He pushed his cock down her throat and came as she drank every drop before moving from under the desk snuggling next to him as he zipped up his pants. "Nice treat Naruto-sama." She purred making him sigh exasperated, great he's surrounded by girls more perverted than Nibi and Jariya put together.

"Sonic-chan, I wanted to do that!" Hinata whined seductively getting a long look from Naruto who gave Sonic an exasperated look.

"You corrupted Hinata's innocence Sonic-chan." He accused getting a pout from the hyperactive kitsune.

"That was all her Naruto-kun, and she was never innocent in the first place." She shot back folding her arms under her double G-cup breasts causing guys to drool at her only to pale at Naruto's narrowed eye's as he cracked his knuckles.

"Eye's elsewhere or lose em." They nodded quickly before facing the other way just as Iruka and Hikari walked in and spotted Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto turned his head toward Hikari with a smile that made her blush.

"Yes Kurama-sama?" He asked politely making everyone wonder why Naruto of all people is talking to such a hot chick.

"Meet me at your house to see your other sensei's." She ordered making everyone stare at Naruto in shock, awe, jealous, and anger at Naruto getting more than one sensei.

"WHY THE HELL DOE'S THIS LOSER GET TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE SENSEI AND NOT MY SASUKE-K-URK!" Her rant was cut off from Naruto kicking her through the roof causing a twinkle in the sky making everyone stare at the hole she went out of before turning to Naruto tapping his arm with a finger raising an eyebrow.

"Anyone else want to join her?"

Silence was all he got as they all backed away against the wall as he walked down the stairs before vanishing in a black flash getting awed looks from everyone except Sasuke who runs to the council to demand Naruto's skills, he is a Uchiha he need's it!

**(Namikaze Estate) **

Naruto appears in front of the gate to see Anko, Yugao and Sakumi leaning against the walls with a smirk seeing their favorite black haired fox. "Sakumi-chan quit leering at me like I'm a piece of meat." He deadpanned at the pouting woman, he had met her one day when he was training and found out she was a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu specialist better than Kakashi and was quite interested in him after she saw his training and both hit it off smoothly and became sort of like a couple where Naruto and Sakumi teased each other only to leave her hot and bothered every time.

"Your cousin was acting like a bitch again." Sakumi groaned hearing Sakura annoy Naruto again why can't that girl bother someone else.

"Don't worry about her she's had a safe flight toward her home, I assure you." He smirked seeing Sakumi's pointed look which he bust out laughing at causing her to pout cutely with Yugao and Anko rolling around in laughter with tears coming their eye's.

"Alright girls enough of the entertainment, we need to train our Naruto-kun." Hikari said sultrily making him sweatdrop at the sultry grins on their faces and wonders if all women were massive perverts.

In the seal Kiyomi who was reading snapped her head up feeling the chakra of someone she thought was dead. **'Kushi-chan?' **She thought in happiness

(2 week's later)

Naruto had got alot of training during the 2 week time span, he had mastered many more styles, jutsu, and trained with his summons more learning lots of collaboration jutsu's and Sage Art's. He also assimilated the bloodlines of the Kurama, Nara, and Hyuga clan as long as he promised not to use them for evil deeds which he agreed to.

On another note he had to avoid getting spied on by Team 7 who tried every time to interrupt his training only to get sent to the hospital for broken bones and bruises. He also had to listen to the stupid civilians rant about training the Uchiha brat who in his mind wasn't worth his time.

He had also mastered all the jutsu's from the Nara, Kurama, and Hyuga library's under the tutelage of the Clan head's and even found a friend in Yakumo, a hyuga girl named Tsuki, and a Nara girl Keiko who all apparently admired him hearing about him from the academy.

He also developed his Focus even more to the point where it's instinctual and can now lift up any thing heavier than a mountain with barely any effort with his psionic abilties and can use it in conjunction with his focus for massive results.

For the following day's he has been hearing a particular whisper of a woman that kept calling him Naru-chan and couldn't recall who called him by that name and sought to find out when he had time.

He was just walking to the gate only to hear the same cry except it was more clearer only for his eye's to widen behind his shades. _'Soichi-kun!' _He recognized it as his mother's voice.

"Mom."He whispered before his eye's narrowed in rage that his other was alive this whole time and that meant someone was keeping her from him. _'Kiyomi-chan?' _

Kiyomi was frankly very scared at the coldness in his voice combined with the feeling of death coming from him quite frankly outclassed her's by a mile! **"Yes, Naruto-kun?" **She asked her mate.

"I am getting her back, no one doe's this to my family and get's away with it!" He spat before blasting through the air with his flight technique and flew toward the hospital at inhuman speeds causing a sonic boom to erupt destroying windows and knocking people over, alerting Yugito and the others who followed him.

Later at the Hospital

"DOn't know why they keep that bitch alive." A doctor muttered heading to Kushina's room only with dark thoughts on his mind.

**BOOM! **

His eye's widened and turned back to see a large hole in the roof and a black haired person to walk out from the smoke and snarled recognizing him as the demon brat and quickly alerted the civilian council along with the shinobi who instantly appeared at the entrance.

"So this is were Kaa-san is?" Naruto mused before catching the arm of a doctor's chakra scalpel strike and clenched his fist snapping the man's arm in half making him scream in agony and pain before getting kicked through five walls by Naruto who gave a cold glance in his direction before walking forward.

"GET BACK HERE BOY!" Isuke shouted with his gut sticking out he's not going to let their plans fail just because he came for his mother, he's going to listen to his better's and listen like a good dog.

"Kage Kubi Shibari!" Naruto shouted before the man's shadow quickly wrapped around his throat constricting it making him gasp for breath and struggle to get free.

**SNAP! **

He fell forward to the ground with a thud as Naruto snapped his neck with his own shadow leaving a shocked council and watched as he used his mind powers to rip through the doors in his way heading toward Kushina only for the clan heads to run after him.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto ripped off the last door to see his beautiful mother strapped to a table in her hospital gown with some doctors aiming to cut her head off. "NO!" Naruto shouted before using his mastery of Senjutsu to launch senjutsu enhance air palms at the one's around his mother causing their bodie's to explode splattering the walls with blood.

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

Naruto walked forward slowly as his mother began to wake up an quickly surveyed her surroundings and gasped seeing his whisker marks and his dark blue eye's. "Kaa-san!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he wept for the first time in his life. Kushina smiled tearfully hugging her son, she kept thinking she wouldn't live to see him and now here he is in front of her.

Naruto stopped crying and smiled at his mother who returned it, but blushed seeing her beautiful face close to his. _'Why am I reacting to Kaa-san like this?' _He thought confused with Kushina wondering the same about him.

Naruto heard footsteps and quickly unsheathed Wailing Darkness it's blade crackling with red lightning as shinobi began filling into the room, Naruto tossed Kushina a red scroll she channeled chakra to it and watched as her old katana popped out showing it's blood red edge 'Red Whirlpool' and quickly twirled it in her hand like a master before standing beside her son.

Naruto swung his sword causing the floor to split as a massive air pressure carved into it killing many of the anbu from the collision shocking Kushina. "You're already a Kenjutsu Master Soichi?" She asked shocked getting a grin from a nodding Naruto who narrowed his eye's seeing Kakashi and Jariya standing in the hallway.

"Soichi, why are you looking at them like that?" She asked worriedly.

"Those two bastards never cared for me, Hatake never tried to protect me from the mobs and lead them to me everytime, and Jariya just up and fucking left!" He spat coldly as his fangs sharpened and his whisker marks turned darker and more defined.

"So, you ignored Minato's wish and went off on that stupid prophecy crap didn't you Jariya." Kushina said in a cold voice before a 2 tailed chakra cloak came over Kushina while Naruto had five tails making the anbu pale.

Naruto flipped his sword into a reverse grip as his blade glowed red. "Hyakka Midare Zakura!" He yelled before he dashed forward causing a crater to form as he slashed sending sharp red chakra waves at the incoming anbu who were instantly shredded to nothing, but red paste and blood painting the walls red as the two Kenjutsu Master's tore into the anbu protecting the civilian council before Kushina cut down the last one.

"Amazing Kaa-sama." Kushina raised an eyebrow, but blushed at the honorific and mentally slapped herself for thinking of her Soichi like that, but sensed the Hokage coming and turned to see him behind Jariya and Kakashi.

"Took ya long enough Jiji." Naruto mock glared at the chuckling old man who saw the blood on the wall's before giving Naruto a pointed look. "I see you were having a bit of fun with your mother, Naruto-kun." He raised an eyebrow tapping his foot getting sheepish chuckles from Naruto and Kushina.

"Hokage-sama, could you please tell the Anbu to get out of our way Kaa-sama needs to rest." He said glaring at Jariya and Kakashi trieing to sneak past the Sandaime.

"On second thought, bye!" Naruto grinned before grabbing Kushina who squeaked before vanishing in a black flash leaving a cursing Kakashi and Jariya.

**(Namikaze Estate) **

Naruto appeared with his mother in his arms and gently set her down on the bed and tucked her in, while she was still blushing at her son doing all of this for her. "S-soichi-kun, this is too much I'm fine." She stammered only for him to shush her with a finger to the lips.

"Go to sleep Kaa-sama, I'll have breakfast ready for the morning and I'll see about you getting put on team 13 as my fifth sensei." He grinned seeing her embarrassed blush before going to sleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

**"You do realize she has feeling's for you Naruto-kun?" **Kiyomi raised an eyebrow in the mindscape only for Naruto to groan.

"Ki-chan, she's my mother I can't do that with her." He tried to get kiyomi to understand.

**"Naruto-kun, you do realize, Incest is common among the Uzumaki." **She smirked at his sweating face.

"I am not doing it and that's final." He said stubbornly before going to bed, not seeing Kiyomi's lecherous leer.

**_'If he dosen't admit it, then you leave me no choice one way or another Kushina will love you.'_**She thought cackling evilly making Naruto shiver all of a sudden before shrugging.

* * *

2 week's later

After getting his mother back, the council tried even harder to make him give up his jutsu and skills, and had to evade his mother who for some reason kept trying to glomp him everytime, and smelled her pheromones leaking all the time, but managed to reconcile with each other finding out both were very similar being hosts to Kiyomi having massive reserves love for ramen and explosive tempers, but he kept his under control and was dragged to many dance clubs where Kushina would get drunk and dance with him causing him to blush as his mother did very lewd things.

She also helped him training him using chakra chains and Uzumaki Style fuuinjutsu, but helped him improve more even though he knows more Fuuinjutsu than anyone alive.

He also met more girls who were either half demons or full demons, one was Hebika a Naga demon who found Naruto on a B-ranked mission to Kiri and kept calling him her chosen one, as she seem to worship the ground he walks on (Demon Fangirl at it's finest) and had beautiful dark blue hair and blue eye's and had the appearance of a teenager like him and got along with Sonic and Shadow quickly. Miki was a succubus queen and tried to seduce him only for Naruto to state he can't do that, but that made her attracted to him since not many men could resist her charm and quickly took a liking to calling him Kitsune-sama.

Another was a Tengu demon in bird country, who attacked him and challenged him to a duel if he loses he would be her slave, if he won she would be his. Naruto tried to decline, but the female Tengu Kimeko wouldn't listen and they ended up destroying a portion of the forest in the country with him coming out as the victor and a master to Kimeko who always flirted with him more than Hebika and Miki.

One day when he was on a mission in Kawa No Kuni he met a fire demon named Hibara who was looking for a mate, and followed his scent to the country, Naruto quickly asked why him and she replied "Because unlike other demons I am pure hearted and pure are always attracted to each other." With that Hibara showed her love and devotion by watching his back with a bandit extermination mission and found the feel of battle to be erotic.

The girls at home quickly welcomed the female demons to the Namikaze home, even Kushina was very friendly with them and trained them harshly to the point where they could take on anbu squads alone making them squeal and giggle in delight.

Naruto is walking down the street wearing a sleeveless dark red turtleneck and some black jeans and boots with the kanji for sage on his left arm and a tattoo of the elements on his other and is heading toward a BBQ diner with Kimeko and Miki on his arms nuzzling into his neck with pleasurable growls.

Naruto and the two female hanyos walked in and found a table before a waiter came up and smiled seeing Naruto. "Hey Kisuke." He greeted his blond haired buddy.

"Taking the lady's on a date already." Kisuke wagged his eyebrows suggestively getting an amused chuckle from Naruto at his friends personaility.

"Yes, I'd like a medium rare steak and some shishkabobs and your best sake." He said leaning back while Kisuke nods writing it down.

"You girls want anything?" Kisuke asked.

"Same as Naruto-sama's." They said in unison getting a nod before Kisuke walks back to the kitchen leaving Naruto with Kimeko and Miki.

"I sense someone watching us." Kimeko said annoyed looking over his shoulder they see Ino and her team looking at them along with the other rookies.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked in irritation making them flinch back before turning back to their food.

"Why does everywhere I go it has to be around the people who annoy me the most." Naruto said in an annoyed voice loud enough for the sensei's to hear making them frown.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Kimeko replied boredly glaring at a leering Kiba who flinched at her look.

"Can I please castrate the mutt now?" He asked making the others pale seeing Naruto finger his sheath

"Dinner on the house Naruto!" Kisuke called out setting the delicious food on the table and left the three to dig in to the meat.

Naruto suddenly had a tongue shoved into his mouth by Hibara that had a piece of meat on it and found the taste of beef and sake a enticing taste and continued to intertwine their tongues together landing kisses on her neck and jawline causing her to moan lowly and grind herself against his pelvis.

Ino watched them and found herself getting very hot and quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom to fix a little problem leaving the other women to watch the scene and found themselves very aroused and the guys jealous.

Hibara holds in another moan as she felt his hands rubbing her bubble shaped ass through her dress and found herself getting wet and quickly pulled back before laying her head on his shoulder. "We are going to have so much fun tonight."Kimeko growled lustfully in his ear only to moan as he groped her behind with a smirk on his face.

Naruto grabbed the bottle of sake and started to chug it down and found it very sweet. "Hmm, sake from Snow country is very sweet, but good I like it." He gave a very fox like smirk before ordering a few dozen jugs making Anko and Sakumi's jaw drop at the amount of sake he's going to drink.

"Hey people what's the hype about?" Tsume who was walking in with Kuromaru called out.

"Naruto-kun is going to drink a dozen jugs of sake from Snow Country." Yugao said in awe making Tsume's eyebrow raise above her hairline as she knew how sweet that sake tasted.

"Kuro-chan what do you think?" She asked her female companion who hummed before shrugging.

"My guess is that Naruto-kun, will not be drunk by the end." She grinned at their looks of disbelief and watched him chug jug after jug down like it was water dancing wildly on the table with his shirt off attracting alot of older blushing women who drooled at his 12 pack including Yoshino.

"Seem's like the gaki's attracting some of the clan women to and Mikoto to?" Asuma said in disbelief seeing the Uchiha Patriarch look at Naruto with lust as his hair whipped everywhere as loud music boomed in the background.

Tsubaki sent wolf whistles with Hikari, Tsuki, Yakumo, and Keiko copying her actions throwing money on the table while Kimeko and Hibara had shit eating grins on their faces collecting the money. (Got that Nabiki grin)

Naruto spun around before catching a lavender colored thong that had Keiko's name on it and sent her a look of disbelief except she had a shit eating grin on her face causing Shikamaru's jaw to drop cracking the floor while Choji cackled uncontrollably falling to the floor holding his ribs from laughter with Anko doing the same for Keiko only her's were purple he quickly slipped those in his pocket an returned to drinking while dancing arm and arm with Shikaku laughing loudly with grins on their faces.

"Drink!" Naruto shouted guzzling down the sweet flavored liquor down his throat with a satisfied sigh and was quickly surrounded by Tsuki, Keiko, and Tsubaki and began to drink with him much to the parent's horror.

"Let em drink their shinobi!" Tsume barked smacking Hiashi on the back getting a sheepish look before he began to join them.

Kakashi looked at Naruto sadly. _'Damn civilian council forcing me to do this to Naruto!'_ He thought bitterly not knowing his mind was read by Naruto who looked at him sadly before vowing to talk to the Jounin after the party.

Tsuki jumped on Naruto's lap much his amusement and began rocking her hips back and forth whispering lewd words into his ear arousing him, inside the seal Kiyomi is cackling in glee seeing her container chug down sake like it was water.

Tsuki pulled out something that made him grin goofily and watched as she stuffed her red panties into his back pocket before walking home after winking at him with the other girls including Mikoto doing the same leaving him with a grinning Asuma who was counting some earned money.

Naruto was still dancing with a grinning Shikamaru who was singing karaoke with Choji and Ino wo was blushing leaning on Naruto when the civilian council walked in causing everything to come to a screeching halt with everyone giving them annoyed glares.

"What the fuck do you civilian councilmen want now?" Naruto shouted in irritation as a drunk Ino was kissing his neck slowly purring like a cat while the civilians are looking annoyed at this brat disrespecting them.

"The council has decided to seal your power away till you are ready to use-" He was cut off from Ino throwing a sake bottle into his face causing it to smash into pieces making the man scream in pain as the sake burned his eye's.

Everyone stared at a growling Ino who clutched him possessively as a aura of pure malice erupted from her before jumping at another civilian smashing another bottle into his face. "BAR FIGHT!" Asuma yelled causing everyone to start brawling even Kushina and Mikoto were brawling back to back.

Sarutobi was watching from his office and was laughing his ass off seeing the civilian council get tossed everywhere. "Minato, you would be laughing your ass off seeing this.

**(Kami's Realm) **

The gods were watching the bar fight while the females were looking at Naruto lustfully, even other legend shinobi was watching especially Madara Uchiha who had a shit eating grin on his face seeing one of his descendants use his sharingan to beat his opponents down.

"Now that's what I call a barfight!" Hashirama cackled with his brother Tobirama snorting in amusement, but had to agree.

"That's my boy!" Minato pumped his fist in the air.

"He's very handsome." Mito smirked seeing Hashirama's jaw drop to the floor while Tobirama and Madara laughed their asses off.

"That kit, is one hell of a ladies man that's for sure." Inari grinned foxily with Susanoo and Izanagi nodding sagely.

"I can't believe that gaki drunk that much sake!" Susano'o yelled in disbelief getting dumbfounded nods.

"That snow country sake is strong stuff." Tobirama nodded.

Yami suddenly gained a very lustful grin making everyone stare at her knowing that grin that spelled doom for someone. "Yami-chan, what are you up to?" Mito began before Yami vanished through a portal leading to Konoha making Mito's eye widen before blurring through it with Amaterasu, Kami, Shini, and Izanami doing the same leaving some gaping gods and shinobi.

"No fair!, my son is getting all the women!" Minato whined childishly getting snorts from Madara and Susano'o.

"Glad, my descendant will revive his clan faster than normal." Madara said smugly getting a glare from Hashirama who lunged at Madara aiming to choke him only to get put in a noogie making him whine at the cackling Madara getting deadpan stares from Tobirama and Minato who turned back to see Naruto still brawling.

**With Naruto **

"Come on that the best ya got!" He taunted the civilians in front of him and dashed before attacking their pressure points knocking them out before flipping standing back to back with Kakashi. "Having fun Kakashi?" Kakashi grinned before spin kicking one in the jaw knocking him through the wall.

"Sorry about not protecting you years ago the council forced me to do it." He said sadly with Naruto nodding in a understanding matter.

"Let's rekindle our friendship tomorrow?" he offered getting a nod from Kakashi who began to fight with more vigor now.

Naruto was suddenly grabbed and pinned against the wall by a pervertedly grinning Mikoto who was groping his package lovingly. "Miko-chan, what are you dong?" He asked in a scared voice making her grin turn downright creepy.

"Getting what's mine!" She shouted before tieing him up and running for the entrance making all the girls turn toward her and noticed Naruto tied up in her arms sending pleading looks toward them.

"GIVE BACK NARUTO-KUN!" Ino screeched tackling the older woman down causing them to dogpile on top of her with Naruto getting caught in the crossfire and had to struggle to get some air because of Kimeko's clothed pussy almost smothering him.

"Air!" He shouted only to get pulled back in as Tsuki and the other girls were getting very touchy near forbidden areas only for Naruto to jump from the pile landing on a rooftop gulping the air greedily only for a angelic voice to sound out making him freeze. "Hmm, this is Uzumaki-kun, Mito-chan he is extremely handsome." A dark angelic voice chuckled lecherously making Naruto turn his head like an owl to see Kami, Shini, Izanami, Yami, Mito, Amaterasu, Destiny and Fate leering at him.

"Mito- Mito-sama!" Naruto said fearfully backing away as they moved closer to him making groping motions (A/N I can help it it is just to hilarious!) with lecherous grins on their faces.

"Ladies can't we talk about this?" He said nervously only for his pants to suddenly get snatched off leaving him in his boxers while Mito had his pants in her hand.

Naruto leapt down to the street before running like a madman as a horde of women were chasing him as they spotted him in only his boxers and were grinning those rapist looks on their faces. "You can run, but you can't hide Naruto-kun!" Tsume howled ferally speeding up making his eye's widen before moving faster and ducked into an alley backing away into the dark corner suppressing his chakra to avoid detection.

"Naruto-kunnnn!" They groaned making him back into the wall more as they seemed to move like zombies looking for their prey.

"Naruto follow us." Kakashi whispered motioning to follow Neji and the other male genin down the other street quietly and were about to relax only for a loud voice to shout.

"THERE'S NARUTO-SAMA!" Sakumi screamed making his eye's bulge out their sockets as Sakumi Haruno seemed to look at him hungrily as a mob of women moved forward with Sakumi at the lead.

"RUN!" Neji screamed before dashing away with the others following his example leaving a giggling mob of females while Mito and the other gods giggle before teleporting to the Namikaze Estate to meet their mate in the morning.

**With Naruto **

Naruto continued running with Kakashi and Neji keeping up with him while the others were getting tired and suddenly Kiba tripped and screamed as the mob engulfed him as his screams kept sounding out before quieting as the mob advanced toward them.

Naruto decided to run to save his chasity with Kakashi and Neji following him, suddenly Neji was caught by his foot by a chain looking back to see his teammate Tenten pulling him toward the mob.

"No one will get in the way of our Naruto-kun!" She giggled darkly as Neji screamed clawing at the ground to escape, but is quickly captured by the female shinobi.

"Naruto run!" Kakashi shouted before he fell to the ground and was quickly dragged into the mob as his screams were heard making Naruto flash through the village and landed in front of his house and quickly went inside before placing seals around his bedroom that would take days to deactivate and allowed him to rest.

Naruto chuckled at what could be described as the most fun day ever and vowed to do it again someday.

* * *

1 week later

"Sage Art: Kitsune Blaze Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before he blew a huge wall of fire out of his mouth that was crimson in color an quickly burned the area in front of him down to the last blade of grass.

"This is definitely an army killer jutsu." He said calculatively before deactivating his sage mode and used his Mokuton to regrow the trees and grass.

Naruto began to remember the awkward conversation he had with the female gods and Mito who wanted to be his mates it was quite tiring for him since he already have girls form the other clan's wanting his attention even his mother, Sakumi, and Mikoto are asking him out on dates.

"Naruto-sama." Naruto looked to his left seeing Kimeko kneeling beside him.

"Yes, Kimeko-chan." He answered.

"The council has demanded your prescence failure to comply will result in execution." She growled only for the air around Naruto to bend violently as his eye's glowed with power before vanishing in a flash of black with Kimeko quickly calling the other female demons to protect Naruto.

**(Council Room) **

"He is getting his power sealed away now!" One of the civilians growled as he was the one who paid the instructors to sabotage Naruto's education only to get beaten to near death for trying by Naruto.

"That's if he'll let you." Kushina stated blandly cleaning her nails with a kunai looking at the fuming civilians with a bored look with the other clan heads doing the same.

"Correct, Kaa-sama and I would kill them for trying to seal away something that dosen't belong to them." Naruto stated in a stoic manner with his mates standing by him on either side narrowing their eye's at the paling civilians.

"You and Jariya-baka must have some pretty big balls to try and pull something like this when many people in here can kill you with barely any effort at all." Naruto said sadistically as he gave them predatory smirks that the elders nodded at him with a grin. *Hey! don't get mad if im not bashing the Elders they deserve a redeeming chance,Hn!)

"Jinchuuriki's are not supposed to be stronger than their master's." A skinny man named Ikari sneered at Naruto who quirked an eyebrow.

"You must think in your feeble human mind that I would be the same meek boy you trash thought I was on that night." He drawled boredly.

"That was just a mask, because frankly you had no idea how I wanted to see you choke on your own blood and die slowly." He continued in a dark tone that made Kimeko shudder in pleasure hearing her master talk like that.

Naruto was about to continue only to stop and sniff the air making the civilians nervous before a white snake lunged at Naruto's neck only for it to fall to pieces as he sheathed his blade. "So Orochimaru-uke know's about me huh?" He said in a matter of a fact tone making Danzo snort in amusement at his nickname for the traitor.

Sakumi suddenly appeared kneeling in front of Naruto who looked at her. "What is it, Sakumi?" He asked stoically wondering why she has a scowl on her face.

"Iwa has sent a message stating handover Naruto Namikaze or go to war." She said in annoyance getting gasps from everyone while the civilians had smug grins on their faces, thinking they'll trade him away to prevent it.

Oh how wrong they are!

"Is that so?" Naruto said coldly as a black smoky aura started to wisp off of him and a massive wave of killing intent to flood the room.

"Tell Iwa this." Sakumi looked up to see his eye's changed into the eternal rinnegan with a dangerous glint to them.

"If they don't want me to finish my Tou-san's work, please bring it on." Kakashi whistled in amazement, Naruto had balls of diamond to make a threat like that _'Even though he can make good on that promise.' _He thought to himself.

"They also don't know is that I have Uncle Inoichi's bloodline except I enhanced it." Naruto smirked seeing their questioning looks.

"What do you mean enhanced it?" Kushina asked curiously only to shudder as a sick grin spread-ed across his face.

"I can literally access their minds easily and rip it to shreds leaving them a vegetable for the rest of their lives, meaning If they provoke me i can kill them on a whim." His words made everyone shiver at hearing he has an enhanced version of the Mind Manipulation bloodline.

"Either he get's his mind sealed or we will tell the other countries about his powers!" One of the more stupid civilians stated arrogantly with the others agreeing except Sakiri Sakura's mom who actually had a crush on Naruto and moved next to Kushina who grinned at her.

Everyone just stared at the idiots blankly till their chakra began to flare wildly and growled. "Did you just threaten my Soichi-kun." Kushina whispered darkly.

"What ya gonna do about it bitch!" One of them flicked her off only for his head to fall off his shoulders and onto the ground making everyone turn to see Naruto with a black chain wrapped around his arm with a green sheen to it.

"KILL HIM!" A group of corrupt anbu had the kanji for Sound on their masks making Naruto narrow his eye's. "So these are the snake's lackey's huh?" He said out loud making everyone jump up only for Naruto to raise his hand stopping them.

"Their mine, I want to send a little message to the snake." Naruto said sweetly as the black aura intensified around him.

**Naruto vs Sound Anbu **

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" A black haired oto anbu spat a medium sized fireball at Naruto only for it to disperse and flow to the chain in Naruto's hand that suddenly lit up with orange and red flames before he swung it at the attacker with surprising speed and literally split him down the middle before the halves burned into ashes.

Another engage Naruto in a taijutsu fight with both zipping around the room causing shockwaves to crack the walls and floor. "Kaze No Daisenpuu! (Wind Great Whirlwind)" Kakashi gasped as Naruto's leg shined green befor eit connected with the man's face and watched it explode in gore and brain matter.

"Unbelieveable." Kakashi whispered.

"What did he do?" Danzo asked staring at the battle with his one eye.

"He incorporated his elemental affinity into Gai's Goken style." He said much to everyone's shock at Naruto improving Gai's Legendary Taijutsu style with an elemental affinity already makes him a dangerous foe in close combat.

"Doton: Doryu Gaeshi!" A fatter anbu shouted before slamming his hands into the ground causing a wall of earth to rise up before shooting at Naruto with broken pieces of it at fast speeds that would kill any lesser man, but Naruto isn't human.

Naruto dances around the attack using agility that would make Orochimaru jealous with envy before flipping in the air gracefully. "Nanto Suichoken Ougi: Flying Swan!" Naruto immediately slashed down in a claw motion slicing the man apart in a gory fashion using only his fingers getting a shit eating grin from Kushina.

"He's inherited Mito's ability to use the two separate part's of chakra." She fist pumped the air gleefully getting sweatdrops from the others before turning back to the fight as the last five anbu tried to use continuous ninjutsu to kill Naruto who kept absorbing the jutsu gaining their chakra.

Naruto channeled Raiton chakra to his hand making Kakashi gasp as he thrusts his hand forward. "Chidori Eiso!" A buzzing spear launches from his palm an impales another anbu through his heart.

"He took the Chidori to the next level using shape manipulation." Mikoto smirked at seeing Naruto lay out a ass whooping.

"Hakke Hasangeki!" Naruto thrusted his palm forward at the fifth anbu's chest causing him to fall forward as the strike cause his heart to explode inside his chest.

"He mastered the Jyuken like a master would." Tsuki said with hearts in her eye's.

"Kagemane No Jutsu!" He yelled as his shadow speeded toward them at fast speeds causing them to dodge making Naruto grin as they fell for his trap. _'Gotcha!' _He yelled in his thoughts before slamming his hands on the ground adding youki to his shadow causing them to tint with red something Keiko noticed and grinned.

_He use Kiyomi's chakra in conjunction with the Kagemane for more devestating effects." _She thought in awe and impression seeing a sound strategy.

"Kage Oni Hijutsu: Kyuubi's Claw's of Damnation!" Instantly youki powered claws shot from the ground and began lunging at the anbu and quickly squashed two more and pulled them into the shadows leaving two anbu left who were looking at him nervously.

Naruto closed his eye's and held his hands out to the sky causing a blue sphere to instantly form getting gasps. "Now for the next step." Naruto spoke before channeling his wind chakra getting gaping looks from everyone even Kushina.

"This one's for you dad!" Naruto shouted to the heavens tears running down his eye's.

**(Kami's Realm) **

Minato smiles as tears ran down his eye's at his son surpassing him and smiled proudly. "Do it Son!" He roared his chakra flaring with the others doing the same.

**With Naruto **

Naruto looked to his left and saw to his shock his father standing beside him adding his chakra to the New Rasengan and watched it grow bigger to the size of a basketball. "Let's do it son!" Minato shouted getting a nod as Naruto and Him cocked their arms back at the Anbu who ran out and jumped into the air to escape.

"Futon: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken!" The two shouted before throwing the giant wind powered rasenshuriken toward the mid air anbu who screamed before becoming engulfed in a massive blue sphere of wind needles slicing their body's up.

"It's unbelievable the wind needles are destroying their chakra networks!" Tsuki shouted getting shocked looks from Danzo and Sarutobi who never thought of anything that could destroy the chakra network and watched the sphere die down as the body's fell, but not before Minato and Naruto formed the dragon seal.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!, Futon: Furyudanno No Jutsu!" Both shouted as Naruto shot a blue flame dragon while Minato shot a giant wind dragon and watched them combine into a Katon and Futon powered dragon bigger than a bijuu.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Dragon Blaze Storm!" They chroused as the jutsu hit it's target causing a massive explosion to rock the earth causng everyone to hear it even the other countries.

Naruto watched the explosion clear to show nothing not even ashes in the wake before hugging his father tightly with tears running. "You're home Tou-san..." Naruto whispered as Minato hugged him tighter with Kushina joining them as the once torn apart family was now one again.

Everyone cheered seeing the reunited family as Naruto and Minato waved at them. "Thank you Shini-chan." Mito whispered to the female death god who smiled and watched the family be reunited again.

"Things are looking up aren't they Saru." Danzo chuckled at his teammate who nodded with a smile on his face.

_"You finally found your happiness, Naruto-kun." _He chuckled inwardly before heading with the Namikaze Family to celebrate.

"Anbu lock these civilians up!" He barked at them getting nods before the screaming civilians were dragged to their cells.

"See ya later Baka's don't drop the soap!" Naruto cackled at their paling looks while Minato shook his head at his son's antics while Kushina smacked his ass with a grin on her face making Naruto yelp.

"You haven't forgot about me have you Soichi-kun." She replied sweetly making Naruto sweat before getting tied up and taken to the compound where screams and grunts were heard causing Minato to faint at what Kushina did.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1 **

**Next Chapter: Off To Wave Country!**

**Yay Minato and Kushina are alive, things will be more interesting now, Pm me if you enjoyed Kushina and Minato alive**


End file.
